


Hands On Learning

by ImpishHaechan



Series: Learning Styles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choking, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, classmates - Freeform, trans felix, written by an actual trans person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishHaechan/pseuds/ImpishHaechan
Summary: Lee Felix was a mess of contradictions. Small feet but the deepest voice Han thought he had ever heard, a soft pixie face on top of a muscled and athletic form. Small hands but with surprising grip. He was all smooth curves and sharp edges and Jisung desperately wanted to know more.





	Hands On Learning

**Author's Note:**

> PSA [CONTRIBUTE PLEASE BLM](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co/)
> 
> Again another prompt challenge with Eli so check his out in the collection. I was inspired to write a fic with a trans character after I had read some well-meaning but truly ignorant and uninformed fics with trans characters. I'll talk more about this at the end of the notes. But what started out as a fic written out of spite turned into one of my favourites so I hope you all will like it too!

Lee Felix was a mess of contradictions. Small feet but the deepest voice Han thought he had ever heard, a soft pixie face on top of a muscled and athletic form. Small hands but with surprising grip. He was all smooth curves and sharp edges and Jisung desperately wanted to know more.

They met for real this semester. Jisung had seen Felix around campus before, usually hanging off Chris Jisung’s bandmate and a senior in his department, or clinging to his gangly swimmer friend Hyunjin but he didn't meet Lee Felix for _ real _until Psychology of Gender and Sexuality. Twice a week, Tuesdays and Fridays, at ten forty five ( Jisung liked to get to class early) Jisung would wait for class to begin and for him to arrive. Yet another contradiction of Lee Felix: despite being pretty serious and well mannered and shy individual normally he still commanded attention and presence, all eyes drew to him when he would role up to class two minutes to spare in soccer shorts and a JYP school of art and design hoodie. 

Some days it was different. On Tuesday he almost always wore this get up, Jisung liked to imagine that this was the case because he would go to the gym after class. On Friday’s however he was a wild card. One time its the shorts, the next its overalls and a turtleneck, the next it’s a deliciously soft sweater and a beret, and on one notable occasion he showed up ten minutes late looking bleary eyed and sleep rumpled in a worn henley and low slung sweatpants. It was at the same time both incredibly hot and very relatable. 

At the beginning of the semester they had sat two rows apart on near opposite sides of the room. Slowly over the course they both have drifted, Felix slightly more center and one row back where Jisung has gone from being on the far right to the middle left and one row up so he sits almost directly behind Felix in class and a little to the side. He can watch the way his eyebrows furrow over a particularly hard Korean phrase, or the way his lips quirk at a professors bad joke, or even the way he bites his lip before raising his hand to share any of his perspective or experiences. Felix did not participate a lot, sometimes he would share his thoughts on a reading, what he thought of a certain phrase, what the takeaways of a certain study were ect. On rare occasions, once in a blue moon, he would speak on his experience of being trans. 

Felix was pretty open. He had a large pin on his backpack of a heart with the trans flag in it and made a point of asking people their preferred pronouns. In class his perspective was valuable, Jisung has always been an ally but he’d never actually heard a trans person talk so openly in a context like this, so it was pretty interesting to here Felix’s thoughts on gender or gender expression related matters. Jisung had even responded to his points once or twice adding on and usually agreeing with the other on interpretations of the reading and application of results. They had even talked after class while walking to the dining hall once or twice and it had always been pleasant conversation with very few drops considering they were both pretty funny people. 

It was a friday 2 weeks away from midterms when it happened. The day had started normal, Felix on time wearing a fluffy turtleneck sweater, that it would soon be too hot for, and some nice checked trousers, had walked into class three minutes before the class was set to begin and had taken his seat, not before flashing Jisung a smile. Felix smiled with reckless abandon. Felix smiled like it cost him nothing, like he would never run out. Not a single smile felt forced or fake or just for show. When Felix smiled at Jisung, he couldn't help but mirror the expression, it was so ingrained in him at this point, so pavlovian, that even seeing the other boy made the corner of his lips twitch. 

The professor had started class as usual, half an hour to an hour of lecturing, some break out work in small groups to discuss a couple readings and then a full class discussion. Jisung really liked her style he always felt more secure in speaking in front of a group if he had time in advance to sort out his thoughts or prepare himself and the small group discussion served that purpose well. When it came time to discuss ideas of gendered language and expectations associated with it Jisung was feeling prepared. That didn’t mean he wanted to be the first to speak. After watching and nodding enthusiastically for fifteen minutes Jisung finally jumped in to talk about the way children use language and it maleability. 

“I was really intrigued by the authors discussion of the way gender is taught to children, I think comparing this to the studies we looked at last week for assigned readings about the effect of introducing discussion of pronouns to middle school homerooms could make a compelling argument for the idea that gendered language contributes to the destructive attitudes surrounding gender differences in early adolescence.” Jisung was pretty proud of that, he had underlined and highlighted so many sentences from three different readings and had the studies in his notebooks to cite if needed but based on the way the professor was nodding along he wouldn't have to. 

He felt good about it that is until fucking Junseok opened his mouth. 

“I don’t know about that though. ‘I'm a camp counselor and I have four younger siblings and I can comfortably say that kids are obsessed with gender, every competition is turned into boys vs girls. Seven year old girls make you say dude and dudette instead of just dudes for everyone, and when I say they love to sort things into boys and girls im not kidding. Everything becomes like that to them and that is not something they pick up from adults, like yes we have gendered products but they decide even gender neutral gestures are suddenly masculine or feminine. That isn’t something modeled by adults you know?”

Before Jisung even had the chance to catch his breath and form a rebuttal Felix was jumping in:

“That is absolutely something modeled by adults! Kids are imaginative creative beings they take an initial idea and expand on it. Kids see a family dynamic and then when they play house they exaggerate it to the extremes. Children take what's presented to them and exaggerate it and imagine it to be more than it is, why should that exclude ideas of gender. Children see adults create a divide “ladies and gentlemen” instead of ‘students’ or “dudes and dudettes” instead of ‘friends’ or ‘folks’ and they immediately see it as an “or” instead of an “and”. That “or” signals to kids a difference that goes beyond the physical. Also to your point that gestures aren't gendered I ask you to think about the idea of a “bro fist” and tell me that isn't gendered. Yes kids are obsessed with gender but that’s only because we tell them to be.”

Jisung was relieved, impressed and if he was being honest a little flustered at the sight of Felix passionately defending his point for him. The rest of the class seemed to agree and they moved on, swiftly finding a new point of the article to examine as a class but Jisung was stuck on what had happened. Felix sounded so intense and serious, he had leaned forward in his seat and his hand was moving furiously across his notebook to take notes on what others said. It was sort of endearing, almost every person Jisung knew used computers to take notes but here Felix was curled over a notebook with three gel pens and at least two highlighters scribbling pages of notes each class. 

Finally the professor drew the discussion to a close, Jisung looked up, confused as there were still ten minutes before class ended but his questions were answered when a handout made its way round. It was a project, their mid-term for the course, a presentation taking the ideas expressed in a reading or lecture already in class and going more in-depth and fully exploring a topic that had just been glossed over before. 

“There’s a lot of material covered in this course and all of it can be fascinating if you fully explore it, so this midterm is your opportunity to. I encourage you in finding unique perspectives and investigating its societal impact.” She explained. Jisung was on board, he had already researched a little, small things that were mentioned in reading that intrigued him, and he was excited to do something more self guided. He was at least until she announced that it would be a partner project. 

She announced the partners without much preamble simply pulling up a slide on the projector with people first and last names paired up. And there, on that big screen seventh from the bottom it read Han Jisung - Lee Felix. 

“If you have any questions feel free to stop by my office hours or shoot me an email but be aware I wont reply after 9 pm. Beyond that we will be having one check in the week before its due but it’s informal just to make sure you’ve connected with your partner, nailed down your idea and have some studies to reference. I look forward to your presentations. I’ll see you all on tuesday.” She spoke with finality and packed up her briefcase as she said it but students still got up from their seats to speak with her on their way out. Jisung wasn't one of them. Neither was Felix.

Instead Felix spun around and smiled at Jisung. Jisung smiled back, pavlovian. 

“Hey partner”

“Howdy partner” Jisung replied in his best American accent, it wasn’t good but it was enough to get Felix to laugh. They agreed to exchange numbers and Jisung kept his chill while Felix typed his contact info in his phone and tried to focus on Felix’s own phone in his hands. Felix’s phone case was yellow and soft to the touch with a pun and cute banana on it. It was very Felix. Jisung typed his number and made his name ‘Han Jisung’ and then deleted it. He thought for a moment and typed out ‘Jisung Gender Class’, somehow it felt truer. His first and last name felt to formal, like he was applying for a job and not just a classmate with an unfortunate crush. 

“ I like your phone case, it’s adorable “ Jisung said when he handed the phone back. 

“Thanks, my friends and I got matching ones, when I first moved here and got better at korean I really loved puns, they just have theirs because they’re cringy I guess.”

“Its not cringy it’s cute!” Jisung replied and watched the way Felix face scrunched as he giggled. 

“Whatever you say!” Felix shot back. 

And just like that they went their separate ways. Felix was off to lunch and Jisung was heading to his astronomy professors office hours but they agreed to text later that night to schedule and talk about what topic they wanted to do. 

________

**From: Felix!!( fuck Junseok) 8:47 **

**<**Hey Jisung Gender Class!

**Sent: 8:49**

**>**In my defence, I didn’t know if you know of any other Jisungs, it’s a pretty common name. 

**From: Felix!! (Fuck Junseok) 8:50**

**<**And you think that “Gender Class” is the only thing that sets you apart? Why not like “Jisung blue hair” or “Jisung Rapper”

**Sent: 8:53**

>Damn I didn't realize you wanted me to link my soundcloud in your contacts

**From: Felix!! (Fuck Junseok) 8:54**

**<**Do you have a soundcloud?

**Sent: 8:56**

>No lol. I used to but we made the switch to Spotify like ten months ago? I think?

**From: Felix!! (Fuck Junseok) 8:57**

<Oh yeah I think I heard Chris talking about that! We usually don’t really talk about that stuff!

**Sent: 9:00**

>What do you normally talk about?

**From: Felix!! (Fuck Junseok) 9:01**

<Wouldn’t you like to know!

<Anyway! We should probably talk about the project

< Are there any specific topics that intrigued you?

**Sent: 9:07**

>Wahhhh! Idk I feel like everything in that class is interesting!

**>** Maybe like gender education? Or like gender identity development? And all those fucken models.

**From: Felix!! (Fuck Junseok) 9:12**

<Gender constancy! The fucken models lol!

< I would be so down to talk about gender education in middle school health classes specifically. I feel like that us the time they need it most. 

**Sent: 9:14**

> bet those middles schoolers need so much. 

>When are you free to meet?

**From: Felix!! (Fuck Junseok) 9:21**

< My roommate goes home on the weekends so my dorm is free all of saturday. 

<Do you wanna come over and work then?

__________

Felix’s room, like him, was a mess of contradictions. The boy’s Ariana Grande posters rubbed shoulders with Ronaldinho and Messi on Felix’s wall. He had an oil diffuser lamp on his bedside table but instead of using that there were and abundance of at least 8 car air fresheners hanging from his windowsill. His floor was pretty clean but Jisung struggled to see the actual wood floor of the room past the mismatched quilt of welcome mats that he had laid out covering every inch of the floor. The desk actually was relatively clear of knick knacks or clutter, unlike Jisungs own desk in his dorm, instead Felix made up for his lack of clutter but cluttering up his wall with magazine clippings, photobooth strips and art prints all taped to the wall using the same blue painters tape. It was a lot to take in, but somehow it all worked. 

Felix was dressed casually, “Honestly I’m not going anywhere after you leave so I couldn't justify wearing any else” he had said with a laugh. Jisung was glad for it though, Felix was wearing loose higher cut sleep shorts and a baggy sweatshirt with sleeves long enough to cover his hands. He looked soft and cute with too much leg on display to be just soft and cute. 

They settled on Felix’s bed, a twin like Jisung’s own, but unlike his own the duvet was gray with a forest green throw blanket along the bottom and a couple of plush stuffed animals. Felix sat with his back against the pillows and his legs tucked up and to the side so they rested against the wall next to him, but he was nice enough to toss Jisung a pillow for him to lean against where he sat at the foot of the bed. Felix had a “shoes off” room so Jisung tucked his socked feet under him to sit crossed legged. They got to work on the presentation, they had both already read two articles each on their topic and had their general points started on a google doc outline they were adding to. 

“Wait so what’s your overall goal with this? Like for our thesis.” Jisung blurted out after a bit of just them tapping away in their own worlds.

“Oh uh. I guess like yes I want young queer and trans kids to have a good resource to learn about what could be their future but also I feel like cis people don’t know anything about trans folk?”

“That’s pretty fair, I think if im being honest the only reason I know anything at all about ‘The Trans Experience’ or whatever is because my friend in high school was trans but even then I don’t feel like I know that much.” 

“What don’t you know?”

“Well for starters very little about hormone blockers because he transitioned post puberty, and I have next to know information on trans women because he was a trans guy and even then I don't understand how injections like work because he did the gel.” Jisung was sort of rambling but for once he didn’t feel self conscious of it. 

“Dont worry Im here I can tell you all about injections.” Felix smiled, open and kind. 

“Do they hurt?’ Jisung found himself asking before he realized. 

“Sometimes. They don’t hurt if you do them right but I almost never get it just right. I either pierce a vein or I get the angle wrong or sometimes, wait this will be easier if you just give me your hand?” Felix was holding out his hand. 

“ what?” Jisung asked, surprised and flustered. 

“Your hand. Lend me your hand?” This time he did it although a little hesitant. Immediately Felix grabbed Jisungs wrist and used it to guide Jisungs hand up his left outer pant leg. Jisung shrieked. 

“Calm down gimme a second” Felix murmured. Felix guided Jisung palm up a few inches until it was on his upper outer thigh his fingers an inch and a half under the hem of Felix’s boxers almost cupping his ass. 

“Here” Felix smiled and looked at Jisung expectantly, which only caused Jisung to splutter and feel like he was going to choke on his own spit. 

“What?!” Jisung asked feeling confused and turned on.

“Can’t you feel the lumps?” Felix asked genuinely confused.

Jisung tried not to panic and instead processed every word out of Felix’s mouth very slowly, trying to keep his cool. Slowly he flexed his fingers and let his brain actually think about what he was feeling. Felix’s thighs were soft, like his skin was soft, softer than any of the other guys he had hooked up with. Was that a trans thing? Or a Felix thing? Beyond the softness of his flesh Jisung felt something else. Two small circular lumps not bigger than a quarter or maybe even a nickel spaced about two inches away from each other. 

“What is that?” Jisung asked, still inspecting them with his fingers. 

“Im not really sure, I think its either scar tissue or undissolved testosterone that got injected funky but either way its definetly a part of the trans experience cis folk don’t know about.” 

“Totally yeah I had no idea!” Jising said still touching Felix. 

“Uh buddy whatcha doin?” Felix questioned. His eyebrows were raised but he was smiling. 

“Ahh sorry I was trying to figure out if they were scar tissue or undissolved testosterone.” Jisung blushed. 

“Oh by all means continue, what’s your diagnosis Doctor Han”

“I declare these lumps too soft to be scar tissue and therefore attest that they likely contain undissolved testosterone.” Jisung spoke with a put upon voice and changed his inflection for dramatic affect. It worked and Felix giggled. “Do you have anything else you need the doctor to look at?” Jisung continued only mostly joking. 

Felix looked up at Jisung, and he must have seen something there because the next moment he was pulling his sweatshirt over his head, revealing his torso. Jisung was stunned. Felix was perfect. His shoulders while slight were rounded with muscle and dotted with freckles. His chest was smooth and pale with angry jagged red line under each pec, his stomach wasn't chiseled but it had clear indentation and indications of muscle. 

“Not a lot of cis people now all that much about these” Felix said gesturing to his chest and the lines underneath his nipples. Jisung reached out and delicately let his thumb trace along the scar. Its was cool to the touch compared to the heat pouring out of all the surrounding skin. 

“I know some.” Jisung breathed into the charged air between them. He let his fingers arc upwards until he was teasing Felix’s nipples. Softly tracing them and then squeezing them between his forefinger and thumb. When Felix gasped under him Jisung smirked and said “ahh so you still have feeling in them,. I read somewhere that if the surgery goes bad you can lose feeling in them. 

“I definitely still have feeling in my nipples.”

“Don’t worry I can tell.” 

“Besides that everything look okay doc?” Felix was trying to tease him but Jisung didn't feel like rising to it. Instead he looked him in the eyes.

“It looks perfect. You look perfect” Maybe that was too much, too honest but Felix smiled anyway. Jisung smiled back. 

Jisung slid his other hand where it was still resting on Felix’s thigh up until it was cupping Felix ass and Felix breathed in sharply. Felix looked at Jisung his eyes big and just as hungry as Jisungs own and leaned forward and up to crash his mouth with Jisungs. 

Felix’s mouth was warm and wet and needy, sucking on Jisungs tongue and tracing the backs of his teeth. The kiss could have been a fight for dominance but Jisung let Felix take control more than happy to go along with what the other boy wanted. 

Felix ass was just as soft as his thigh, pillowy almost. It felt good cupped in Jisungs hand, it felt good to hold him. Felix scooted his ass forward so he could lay back more and continue kissing Jisung. Jisung was now over Felix, he broke away for a second just to look at him, and boy what a sight it was to see, Felix bright eyes unfocused lips puffy from kissing, shirtless and under him. Felix took this time to take Jisung in as well, but unlike jisung it seemed like Felix didn’t like all that he saw. 

“It’s not fairrr” Felix whined. 

“What’s not fair” Jisung asked.

“You hand is on my ass and I’m shirtless but your still wearing all that” Felix finished. Jisung looked down, Felix was right, he was in fact wearing all that. Jisung took off his jean jacket and dropped it onto the floor, scooting back off Felix to taking off his pants and t-shirt until he was just left in his boxer briefs. 

“Better?” Jisung asked as he got back onto the other boy, straddling him. 

“Much” Felix answered before connecting their lips again.

Jisung shivered when small warm hands skirted up his back. One wormed it way into his hair massaging his scalp and the other held fast to his waist. After a moment the hand in his hair went from gently massaging his scalp until it was tugging at his hair, Jisungs mouth fell open with his moan. Felix took this opportunity to suck Jisungs bottom lip into his mouth, sucking insistently and then biting down roughly on it. 

Jisung retaliated by moving his hands down Felix’s torso until it they were firmly grabbing his ass over his shorts. Then, Jisung decided that wasn't enough and tugged lightly at the waistband, Felix was eager to comply, lifting his hips up so Jisung could slip his shorts off. After the offending garment was gone however, Felix’s hips stayed up and Jisung got the hint and peeled Felix’s gray boxer-briefs off as well. Felix’s pubes were trimmed but they were not neat, they were wild and a much darker brown than the bleached hairs on his head. His vagina was such a deep pink is was almost read and his clit was unlike one Jisung had ever seen before, rounder, redder and just bigger than any of the girls he had been with before. Jisung wanted his mouth on it. 

“You ready for you biology lesson baby boy?” Felix asked, smirking against the pillows. Jisung nodded eagerly. Felix continued “T made my clit into a little dick. It’s bigger than a clit, but smaller than a dick and can get hard and is much more sensitive than either.”

“Should we put that in the presentation?” Jisung joked.

“Not if we don’t want you to get hard in front of the class we shouldn't” Felix shot right back. 

“Fair this can be solo research. Can I?” Jisung asked. 

“Who am I to stop a man of science” Felix responded. 

And with that Jisung got to work. First he leaned forward until he was close enough to kiss it if he wanted to, and he let out a puff of hot air just to watch the way Felix squirmed. Next he placed three open mouth kisses. It really was like a tiny dick, an engorged clit, a mound in his mouth that felt good between his lips. Felix smelled like a man, like musk and sweat and something Jisung wanted to eat. 

Felix was taking stuttered breaths now but Jisung was just getting started. Jisung experimented, he tried what worked on woman he had given head to before, flattening his tongue for broad thick strokes and then pointing it for more direct attacks. Next he tried what worked on men, sucking Felix’s member into his mouth, it fit just passed his lips, and sucking hard. Felix responded to both, he was fully whimpering now, his thighs twitching and hands burying themselves in Jisungs hair. 

Jisung sucked Felix’s clit back into his mouth and let just the barest suggestion of teeth be felt on the sides, right as Felix cried out, he slipped a finger into Felix’s dripping hole. Felix moaned tugging on Jisungs hair. As Jisungs lips and tongue continued their minestrations on his clit, Jisungs finger shallowly thrusted in and out of the boy, exploring his walls until he added a second finger. 

Felix was getting louder with each thrust, his fingers shaking where they were pulling at Jisungs soft strands. Jisung stretched his fingers apart and brought them back together only to plunge them deeper and crook them up. Felix stilled when the other male found his g-spot and let out a grunt like he’d been punched. Jisung continued his attack sucking harder on Felix’s clit and rubbing back and forth over the boys g-spot until the other boys muscles were spasming and he was cumming. It was slightly milky, Jisung liked how it looked on his fingers. 

Felix’s large doe eyes opened slowly but widened at the sight of Jisung smelling his cum on his hand. Felix watched enthralled as Jisung hesitantly sniffed and then stuck the tip of his tongue out and licked up a long stripe before swallowing. Jisung caught Felix staring and leaned down to lap up some more. 

“What’s the verdict?” Felix asked. 

“A great way to start your day” Jisung said back smiling while he spoke. 

“It’s two in the afternoon.”

“I bet it tastes even better in the morning.” Jisung shot back. 

“Nasty” Felix muttered and swatted his shoulder. Jisung only stuck his tongue out and smiled back. Felix cupped Jisungs jaw with one hand and brought him back to his lips. Jisung tasted like Felix’s cum and a little bit like the honey chapstick he was wearing when they started, Felix wanted to savour it like a five star meal. Jisung sat back in Felix’s lap, on of Jisung’s hands cupped Felix waist the other grabbed onto the headboard behind the blonde boy to ground him. Felix reached his hands down Jisung’s chest to pull the waistband of Jisungs boxers back enough to pull the other boys dick out. It was flushed red and rock hard in his hand. Jisung was an average length, but thick with an uncircumsized head that Felix wanted to run his tongue under. Oh well, another time, Felix had other plans. 

Felix jacked Jisung off at a painfully slow pace, squeezing and twisting at the head only to give and extra squeeze at the base. It didn’t take long for Jisung to stop really kissing Felix and instead just sort of pant into the other boys mouth. Felix wanted to ruin him and he was succeeding. Jisung could feel his thighs start to shake, he was close, Felix must of sensed it to because he slid his hand down until it was clamping around the base of Jisung’s dick. 

“Mmh why’d you stop I was close” Jisung whined. 

“ Exactly I knew you were close and I’m not done with you yet,” Felix leaned in to whisper in the other man’s ear, “Need you inside.” Jisung couldn't help but moan at that. 

“Do you have a condom?” Jisung asked. Felix nodded and leaned over to his bedside table to pull out a condom. As Felix unwrapped it Jisung shimmied the rest of the way out of his boxers. Jisung immediately crawled closer to Felix, he felt a crank in his lower stomach that made it feel impossible to be away from the other boy. Felix pushed him onto his back with a tap from two short fingers against Jisungs chest and he crawled on top to straddle the other boy. 

Felix kissed Jisung, once, twice, three times pulling on his bottom lip as he moved down the other boys body. Felix pinched the tip of the condom and pulled it down the other boys flushed length before grabbing it by the base to hold it steady and sinking down. Jisungs eyes bulged when he entered Felix, the other boy’s warm tight heat felt amazing around his cock, he couldn't control the broken moan that left his mouth. Jisung snaked his shaking hands slowly up Felix’s stomach until his thumbs where brushing back and forth across Felix’s nipples. 

Felix raised himself a few inches and slammed back down slowly getting into a rhythm. He looked ethereal like this, flushed and sweaty, golden hair catching in the afternoon light as he took Jisung’s cock. Jisung experimented with thrusting up as Felix came down and the resounding grunt from felix was a trophy. Felix leaned down and gasped between thrusts: 

“Do you trust me?” 

“Whatever it is just do it” Jisung keened. Suddenly, without prompting two fingers were in Jisungs mouth. Before he could even think to suck them they were pushing past his gag reflex and into his throat. Felix continued to keep his fingers there, and even pump them slowly as Jisung gagged, couched and hacked around them, it was incredibly hot. Jisung felt his throat fluttering around the intrusion in panic. Jisung could feel his heart rate pick up. Luckily his stomach stayed calm but only just barely, his whole body was focused on Felix fingers in his throat and he was rudely snapped back to the moment when the other boy slammed down particularly hard on his dick. 

Without any warning, Felix yanked his fingers from Jisung’s mouth, and shook his hand to disconnect the long strings of saliva that connected it to Jisung open gaping mouth. Jisung immediately closed his eyes and started coughing, hacking really, trying to regain his breath. Just as he was taking his third somewhat calmed breath Felix small hands, one still somewhat sticky with saliva, found their way to the side of Jisungs throat and squeezed. 

Felix continued riding him like a champ, while choking him and after a few seconds Felix clamped the walls of his vagina around Jisungs cock and squeezed his throat impossibly tighter, making Jisung finally release. Jisungs body was singing as he came, Felix released his throat but kept riding him as Jisung filled the condom with his semen. Jisung felt like hi body was white hot, screaming from euphoria, every one of his nerve endings felt lit up and alive as the most intense orgasm of his life washed over him. 

Eventually Jisung came down from his high and his body felt spent, and sensitive and entirely pleased. Jisung tapped Felix thigh where it had been slowly rising and falling with the last of Jisung’s orgasm, and the other boy pulled off. Jisung sat up a bit pulled off the condom, tied it up, and tossed it in the trash before lying back down and pulling Felix with him. Jisung savored every point of contact of Felix’s fully weight pressing into Jisungs warm sleepy skin. 

“That was amazing.” Felix whispered into Jisung’s chest. 

“You’re amazing” Jisung murmured back. 

“No like that was really awesome” Felix insisted. 

“You’re like really awesome” Jisung maintained. Felix hit him lightly on the shoulder. 

“Are you always like this?”

“I regret to inform you that I’m almost always like this.” Jisung said, trying his best to sound formal and not like he had just almost passed out from pleasure. 

“Well I guess I’ll just have to test that theory.” Jisung made a sound like “mmmm?” at that, genuinely curious as to what Felix meant. 

“We are definitely going to have to meet again soon to finish the project at the very least.” Felix chuckled at that, fuck Jisung had forgotten the project, “And maybe we’ll meet again for other reasons” Felix finished. 

“I would like that” Jisung whispered into the hair at the crown of Felix’s head. Slowly Jisung brought his lead filled arms to rest on Felix’s lower back and hips. “For now let’s just sleep.” Felix answered by burrowing more into the other man's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA [CONTRIBUTE PLEASE BLM](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co/)
> 
> Read Eli's you cowards!! His is called Study Session  
My twitter: https://twitter.com/impishhaechan  
Now for my spiel: Trans fics are awesome and if cis people want to write a trans character go for it! more representation, especially sexy representation, is always welcomed! I would, however, ask cis writers to do more and better research about trans people because ive read fics that contain things all the way from hilariously wrong to dangerous misinformation. I have read multiple fics where a trans male character just takes a T pill for a set amount of time and has magically transitioned. Excuse me where are these pill and can I have them? I would love if these pills existed but the sad truth is there are no pills and testosterone treatment is forever. Also, a lot of fics involve intense dysphoria, and yes for some people that is a part of the experience not every trans person faces it and you don't "need" it to be trans. Also trans people talk about their situation to their partners before having sex with them, implying anything else is offensive because of the "trans panic" defence in court cases. I'm not going to explain it but please google it or watch contrapoints video on "are traps gay" to get what I mean. So, in conclusion, please write trans characters if you want, but please treat them with respect and do your research. End rant. e


End file.
